


末世调香师【ABO】

by yanlulu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlulu/pseuds/yanlulu





	末世调香师【ABO】

09 小猫

酒吧里灯光昏暗，音乐声却是震天响。  
丧尸频繁袭击也阻止不了人们前往欢乐窟的热情，反正都是要死的，弗洛伊德的快乐原则被一群享乐主义者利用得彻底，把末世变成最后的狂欢也不错。  
因此安全基地内除了军区组织的刚需产业，最发达的就是娱乐业。

舞池里的人正嗨，并没有人留意到角落卡座里的火热场景。

兰迪跨坐在亚当斯身上，两个人早已经是刺刀拼刺刀。而居上位的兰迪位置坐得很巧妙，让他能够清楚地感觉到亚当斯的硬度。  
“原来你喜欢放在这边……”兰迪伸手够了一杯放在桌上的酒，抿了一口说道。

亚当斯的手掌贴在他的后腰，隔着薄薄的衬衫布料，掌心火热的温度传到他的皮肤上。  
这时捏了一下他的后颈让他自然地垂头，舔吻了一下他的嘴唇，朗姆酒的甜味还恰到好处地留在上面，突然想到了什么似的笑着说：“告诉你一件有趣的事。”

“什么？”喝了好几杯酒，兰迪其实已经有些醉了。

今天下班之后，亚当斯说他终于有了空闲，两个人于是到酒吧来放松一下。  
这种一直嘈杂着的地方往往比安静之地更能让神经舒缓——只要习惯了一刻也停不下来的音响的话。

“……所以从那时候开始，所有士兵放在哪边都是统一规定的。”亚当斯说。

兰迪听完了笑得直不起腰来，“如果不是从你嘴里说出来，我一定不会相信。”  
他又抿了一口酒，看着玻璃杯里深褐色的酒液说道：“疫情爆发之后酒的价格涨了三倍，你说丧尸到底为什么要破坏酒窖？他们又喝不了。”

“它们在想什么我不知道，”亚当斯咬着兰迪的耳垂说，“我只知道有只小猫已经憋不住了。”

亲密行为让亚当斯的Alpha信息素刺激着兰迪的神经，虽然不是发情期但后庭已经开始濡湿，兰迪腿也有些软，他抱着亚当斯的脖子，说话的时候声音里有些甜腻的味道，“是该换个地方了。”

两个人你抱着我我抱着你，踉踉跄跄地上了楼。  
这酒吧服务非常周到，楼上就是酒店，先办事后付款，全程机器人服务，不必担心任何可能造成尴尬的问题。  
进门之后亚当斯压着兰迪在床上亲了好一会儿，智能机器人甚至贴心地帮忙关上了门。

比起刚才在公共场所有所克制，这个吻显然来得更加放肆凶猛一些。  
兰迪觉得自己像只小猫，被凶猛的大老虎扑在地上恣意妄为，关键是他非但不感觉害怕，还有点儿兴奋。

房间里面只亮着几盏昏暗且颜色暧昧的小灯，不过足够兰迪看清天花板上的镜子里照出的内容。

亚当斯开始脱自己的上衣，露出他锻炼后比例恰好的肌肉。  
兰迪忍不住伸手摸了几把，他盯着亚当斯近乎完美的身体，本就混混沌沌的大脑更加不清醒了，简直被眼前的男色勾得理智全无。

亚当斯虽然不知道他在想什么，但是看他脸上的神情就知道也想不了什么正经事，笑说：“愣着干什么？”

兰迪哼哼唧唧地不说话，用行动表达自己的意思，亚当斯只好配合地把他扒了个精光。

这时兰迪伸手去摸他半硬着的下身，他是半趴着的姿势，那东西从内裤里弹出来，差点一下打在他脸上。  
兰迪想也没想就张嘴含了上去，反复吞吐起来，他不是很习惯做这个，湿漉漉的液体蹭在他脸上，加上他认真的神情，从下方抬眼，正好与亚当斯对视。

那目光实在是太勾人了，哪里是只无害小猫，简直就是只成了精的猫妖。亚当斯忍不住按住后脑勺进得更深一些，兰迪立刻发出闷闷的咳嗽来。  
眼神里似乎带了些埋怨，因为咳嗽眼角发红有些泪意，睫毛沾湿了之后着实显得有点委屈。黑白分明的眼睛，明明是如此情色的场景下，居然显示出几分清纯无辜。

亚当斯只觉体内欲火旺盛，拉他起来亲了耳根一下，“真乖。”  
然后把人抱在怀里，亲亲捏捏安慰了几番，对准位置就顶了进去。

兰迪趴在他的肩头发出一声闷哼，甬道内早就潮湿不已，因此进入得还算顺畅。只是时隔略久的情事让他还是有些紧，被缓缓地一寸寸插入到最深处时，感觉似乎有些隐痛，但又有些痒，酥酥麻麻的快感从尾椎骨攀爬到大脑，他难耐地呻、吟起来。

亚当斯一手托住他，一边不停地顶弄，一边则不停地轻咬他的侧颈，又舔咬着他的颈后。

那是腺体所在的位置，本就异常敏感，亚当斯还反反复复地磨着轻咬着，上下的双重刺激让兰迪嘴里只能发出些呜呜咽咽的声音，勉强蹦出几个没逻辑的词汇来。

“好深……啊……唔……”

被操弄了好一会儿，亚当斯推他半跪半趴着成了后入式，高高翘起臀部，腰却真是像只柔软的猫似的塌下去成为一条漂亮的弧线。

那两团软肉手感极好，亚当斯忍不住揉了好几把，兰迪良久得不到满足已经有些等不及，摇晃着屁股主动去找亚当斯粗壮的分身。

亚当斯这才猛地一个深入，接着体式用力大操大干起来。两个人体重让契合的物件及其深入，兰迪忍不住更大声叫了出来。  
“卧槽好大……好爽……”

亚当斯十分中意他的反应，变着花样的顶操，弄得兰迪双腿发软，跪都跪不住，身下甬道内涌出更多的液体，顺着交媾之处滴下来，床单湿了一片。

平常笑起来很温柔的上校大人在床上却跟在军队一样难以心软，兰迪反应越多他越是兴奋，一次比一次深入。

见兰迪腿软，于是把他翻了个面儿，这下兰迪能够清楚地从天花板镜子里看见自己被操的样子了。

双腿大张，鼠蹊部紧绷的同时后穴也收紧了，亚当斯把他的腿扒拉到自己腰上，伸手捞过枕头垫在他的腰下，给兰迪调整了一个舒服点的姿势。

最后等到兰迪被操射了，意识都迷迷糊糊了，才感觉亚当斯把他抱起来去洗漱。  
事前不做好戴套准备就是这样，兰迪坐在浴缸里享受着亚当斯给他的服务。略有些粗粝的手指给他按摩着后腰和大腿根，有些舒服又有些痒。

“床也就算了，浴缸居然也是圆形的。”兰迪忽然说。

亚当斯还处于刚刚完事后的慵懒状态，把小猫抱在怀里一边清理一边舔毛，说：“你是第一次见？”

兰迪扫了亚当斯一眼，“上校似乎很有经验？”

“你觉得我很有经验？”亚当斯笑着问，丝毫没有意识到这是个送命题。

兰迪从鼻子里哼了一声，“还行吧。”

想了想他又问：“医院的事情，我没有查到任何有问题的地方，要不要让罗德回去？”

突然讨论到公事，亚当斯的眉头又皱了起来，“军部目前还在争论，这段时间袭击案件没有停下来过，再不找出原因可能要出大问题。”

“虽然我不是在怀疑你……”兰迪道，“但是你真的确信传染源在基地医院吗？就算是真的，但是要从医院带出去传染源，还要不间断地在基地内制造混乱，并且在军部的严格排查之下一点蛛丝马迹都没有透露出来，我不知道到底会是什么样的……”

“如果他是一个活着的可以自主移动的，并且有比较高战斗力的传染源呢？”亚当斯脸上的表情严肃，“我们发现他正在以基地医院为中心扩张，而且很快就要遍布整个罗定基地了。”

“你是说……”兰迪理解了他的意思，脸上的表情立刻有些震惊。

“你也知道，”亚当斯站起来，顺势也把他托了起来，伸手从旁边拿了一件浴袍递给他，“这世上毕竟还有无格教那样想法怪异的人。”

“形成中期感染丧尸需要七天，使他们感染的人提前算好了时间，并且让他们像定时炸弹一样随机袭击正常人，”亚当斯的语气带着些森寒，眼底冷冷的光让兰迪想到他面无表情地干掉丧尸的时候，“我们查了每个被感染者的社会关系，但是他们之间毫无关联，简直就像是路边随手拉来的一样。”

“那这个时间差里，”兰迪道，“没有任何人发现他们的异常吗？总有人有父母兄弟之类的，不会提前把他们送到医院接受治疗吗？”

“不，”亚当斯道，“这就是可怕之处，没有一个人被提前发现，有也只是提及身上有莫名的臭味，但没人联想到是被感染。”

兰迪沉默了一会儿，看着亚当斯把床边和床上凌乱的衣物都收起来，“我需要看一看这些感染者的资料数据。”

亚当斯赞同，“你的确应该看看，只是加布里尔院长都没有发现有什么问题。”

接连半个月发生了大小共计十起袭击案件，从上周五开始，已经将近一周没有发生了。  
事情似乎平静下来，又似乎只是暴风雨之前的宁静。


End file.
